


who's (not) your daddy?

by brucewaynery



Series: happy steve bingo fills [19]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dodger is their child but tony doesnt want to accept it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: "Daddy's home!" Steve says excitedly to Dodger as Tony comes into the living room."Don't fill it's head with lies," Tony grumbles, though the effect is lost entirely when he gives Dodger a treat and all the scratches he wants.(children, happy steve bingo)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: happy steve bingo fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495793
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	who's (not) your daddy?

“Daddy’s home!” Steve says excitedly to Dodger as Tony comes into the living room, shedding his suit jacket and slipping off his watch.

“Don’t fill it’s mind with lies,” Tony says, bending down to give Dodger scratches, “no matter what your real father says, I am not your parent, I am not,” Tony repeats, seemingly trying to convince himself more than Dodger, who’s barking at him the way he does every day, mostly expecting treats.

“Mmhmm,” Steve says, incredibly and utterly convinced from his place on the couch, “you are in no way possible his father.”

“Yep,” Tony agrees, reaching into a cupboard to get Dodger’s treats.

“You know,” Steve says, tipping his head back to watch them, “if we ever got married he’d actually be your child.”

“Oh god,” Tony bemoans, “there goes my plan to propose, all because of you, that’s right,” Tony says, addressing Dodger in what Steve dubbed his ‘dodger voice’, “you, little monster, are the cause of all my problems.” Dodger, utterly oblivious just barks and licks his face, which makes Tony laugh, which, in turn, encourages Dodger.

“God, you’re just like your father,” Tony mutters, making no attempt at all to hide his smile.

“Enjoys licking people? I’d say you do, sweetheart,” Steve teases, getting up and joining them on the floor.

Tony fakes a gasp and covers Dodgers ears, which he decides to interpret as a game and shakes his head violently, then pushes him to do it again. “No sex talk in front of our dog!”

Steve grins, wide and gleeful, before Tony catches his mistake, “No nonononononono, no!” Tony groans, burying his face in Dodger’s fur, “You are not mine!” Tony says, though the effect of his scowl is ruined by the way he’s holding Dodger against his chest.

“You’ve officially been adopted, buddy,” Steve says, smiling at Tony, “How’s that feel, baby.”

“Oh, no!” Tony protests, “You are not allowed to use my nicknames on this little gremlin.”

“ _Your_ nicknames?” Steve asks, amused.

“Yes, nicknames you use for me,” Tony says, like it should be obvious, “arguable, if you use the same names for both of us, then that shows that you view the both of us as the same.”

“Well,” Steve starts, with that grin that means absolutely no good for Tony, “you both do like to lick me.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and [reblogs](https://talesofsuspenses.tumblr.com/post/189418860921/whos-not-your-daddy) are greatly appreciated!


End file.
